marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Quotation = Our lives are laid out like a vast tapestry that follows the same familiar patterns again and again. Though sometimes there's a twist in the tale and all the strands reweave themselves in strange and wonderful new ways. I know for I am the one who pulls at these threads. I am the Master Weaver and this is the web of life and destiny. It spans and spins into every world that is, was or will be. Spinning and spinning until each last skein is severed. I can see countless lives trapped in its threads. And yet I can also spy those rare souls with the power to walk along its silken strands and the responsibility to spin new paths and change all our fates. They are the Spiders and this is their Spider-Verse! | Speaker = Master Weaver | StoryTitle1 = Enter the Spider-Verse | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Mary Jane Watson * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * * * Items: * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Spider Clan: The Many | Writer2_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler2_1 = Jake Parker | Inker2_1 = Jake Parker | Colourist2_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis_2 = While meditating, Peter Parker has a vision of his late Aunt May, who cryptically tells him to join "the Many" before dissolving into a swarm of spiders. Peter awakens to see a large black and white spider sinking its fangs into his hand, recognizing it as a message from Venom. When Mary Jane asks him why he would throw away his peaceful life, Peter states he had a vision and has to return to the Spider-Clan. Returning to the Spider-Clan's temple, Peter has a vision of Uncle Ben telling him to enter the temple and join the Many, but before he can do so he is confronted by Venom. Venom angrily explains that his message was meant as a warning to stay away, berating Peter for abandoning his calling while activating the power of the Shadow Clan Amulet. Peter retorts that while Venom has been playing ninja, he's lost almost everything he cared about, stating that he intends to see what the visions are about. Clad in monstrous samurai armor, Venom states he can't let Peter enter the temple and attacks with a flurry of tentacles. Easily trouncing Peter, Venom states that this will be the last time they fight and that he cannot be allowed into the temple. When Peter insists on entering, Venom states that he has no choice, forming a blade on his arm. Before he can impale Peter, he is snared and cocooned by dozens of web-lines, and Peter looks up to see several people clad in spider-themed clothes standing in the door of the temple, asking for him to join them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Steampunk Lady Spider | Writer3_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler3_1 = Denis Medri | Inker3_1 = Denis Medri | Colourist3_1 = Paolo Francescutto | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mayor Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Late for a Date! | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker4_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Penelope Parker | Writer5_1 = Katie Cook | Penciler5_1 = Katie Cook | Inker5_1 = Katie Cook | Colourist5_1 = Heather Breckel | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Ms. Kraven * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spider-Man | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler6_1 = Tom Grummett | Inker6_1 = Tom Grummett | Colourist6_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer6_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE IS HERE! • Dive deep into the Spider-Verse event with the most Spider-filled anthology ever! • ASM team DAN SLOTT & HUMBERTO RAMOS kick it all off! • Skottie Young (ROCKET RACCOON) & Jake Parker (ALL-NEW X-MEN) tell a Mangaverse Spidey story! • Robbie Thompson (writer of television’s Supernatural) and Dennis Medri introduce a Steampunk Spider-Woman! • Katie Cook (Marvel animal variants) introduces a new Spider-Character for the ages! | Notes = * The fact that Morlun wasn't affected by the Snack Cakes provokes the theory that they might only affect people from Earth-51914. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}